<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Other Horimiya by Reyanth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960748">The Other Horimiya</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyanth/pseuds/Reyanth'>Reyanth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Horimiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Extramarital Affairs, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, dilf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:55:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyanth/pseuds/Reyanth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Izumi isn't very surprised when Kyousuke makes a move on him in the middle of the night. Shocked, but not surprised.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(Hori Kyouko/Miyamura Izumi), Hori Kyousuke/Miyamura Izumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Other Horimiya</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yep, I went there! Well, nobody else was doing it, and y'all know you want this... (If you don't, you should probably press the Back button right now, cause this fic is a steamy DILF x highschool-daughter's-boyfriend ship that has already set sail.)</p><p>Try not to take it too seriously. I'd like to think Kyousuke is a good papa who wouldn't actually have sex with his daughter's boyfriend, but at the same time, I like to think about Kyousuke having sex with his daughter's boyfriend, so something has to give. ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone was different. Everyone was unique. Having been inherently aware of this from his early formative years, Izumi Miyamura somehow failed to grasp just how different he really was. His piercings and tattoos were just an outward expression of the uniqueness inside of him—the same uniqueness that lay inside of everyone... It wasn't until he grew close to Hori that he began to understand how special she was, and how much further along the spectrum of different she sat from the "normal" kind of different. In turn, her reactions to his thoughts and actions made it abundantly clear just how much further along that spectrum he, himself was, even from her. </p><p>Through Hori, he began to learn more about himself. He learned that his difference in attitude in school and at home went beyond attire in a way more defined than most other kids. When he realized how he felt about her, and analyzed how he interacted with her, he became aware of how he felt about others, as well. Like Ishikawa. Because of his feelings for Hori, he realized that he was just as inclined to being attracted to guys as to girls. Also because of Hori, he became aware of the fact that this was unusual, even among the vast versions of "different" he had encountered so far among their school population. What he was most grateful to her for was that she never ever made him feel as though being different or unusual was a bad thing. When he flirted with Ishikawa, she accepted it and laughed along with them. She even accepted Honoka Sawada's crush on her without judgement, though Izumi himself was taken aback at that. Little by little, Izumi began to realize just how special Hori was for her open mindedness. He wasn't exactly open minded, himself. He had his own biases. He just had different biases to most people, it seemed. The petty jealousies he saw in their classmates, and the biases he considered to be strange would make it impossible for him to fully be himself with anyone else. </p><p>That was, until he met the other Hori. Not Hori-bro, or Hori-mama...but Hori-papa. Kyousuke Hori.</p><p>For the first time in his life, Izumi had finally met someone even further along the spectrum of "different" than himself. He knew it in a heartbeat. All it took was one look of appraisal from that man... One gleam of approval... Kyousuke was so unexpected.</p><p>Kyousuke was married, and he had two great children—especially Hori...Kyouko. He loved his children, and he was affectionate with his wife. He was blunt, outspoken, and rough around the edges. He joked often, but he never hedged the truth as he saw it. He liked men. He liked tattooed men. He liked pierced men. He pushed his daughter toward a guy who was just his type, encouraging them to date. Then, presumably because he was just like Izumi—to whom tattoos, and piercings, and bisexuality had seemed perfectly normal before he realized they weren't—he kissed his daughter's boyfriend as if it was a perfectly natural thing to do.</p><p>Kyousuke was different...but not so different from Izumi.</p><p>*</p><p>It was a shock, to be sure, to be wakened from the brink of sleep by Kyousuke's lips and tongue, without any warning. Yet shocking though it was, it was not necessarily surprising. From the moment they'd met, Kyousuke had been hands-on; touching Izumi's face, playing with his hair, sharing a seat with him, peering at him from a breath away... If he was honest, Izumi had expected something like this during the bath Kyousuke had dragged him into earlier. He'd let his guard down after that. He should have known better.</p><p>As the older man's thick tongue dominated his mouth, rubbing and delving in ways that made Izumi's body tingle, his mind went temporarily blank. Somewhere, in the back of his thoughts, was the understanding that this tobacco-flavored kiss wasn't normal. He had a girlfriend...sort of. Thanks to the man who was now kissing him—the man who was that girlfriend's father. It wasn't like he could quite forget any of that. It just...didn't seem to matter much. If it didn't bother Kyousuke, why shouldn't Izumi enjoy the heat and warmth encompassing him? Why shouldn't he respond to the quiet passion he could feel emanating from this man? Why should he deny the readiness of his own body to accept every touch and titillation?</p><p>Panting in the wake of the kiss, Izumi quickly tried to put his thoughts in order, fighting to bring "normal" logic to the fore of his mind. When he opened his eyes, Kyousuke was there, staring down at him from behind a sexy fall of silver hair.</p><p>"You're just totally fine with this?" the man challenged, somewhat unfairly.</p><p>Izumi's lips tugged down into a grimace. "Are you asking for my consent? Or are you trying to guilt me for cheating on Kyouko?"</p><p>"I'm asking if you have a problem being ravished by an older man in his family home," Kyousuke growled, sending thrills straight to Izumi's groin.</p><p>What was the point in pushing the issue? They both knew it was conventionally wrong. They both knew there was nothing conventional about anyone involved. Why pick at the details?</p><p>Even as he considered the question, Izumi slowly shook his head, feeling strangely shy as Kyousuke began to kiss his jaw and neck. He didn't have a problem with being ravished by Kyousuke, though it made him feel shy to admit. There was a difference between being a private person, and being a shy person. Izumi had grown more and more into a private person since beginning middle school, but he had never been shy. Now, he felt himself blush with embarrassment for the blatant sexuality of his admission, and for the touch of wet lips and tongue to his skin, and the fingers pushing the hem of his shirt up to his neck. He wanted Kyousuke to ravish him, and he didn't care where, when, or how.</p><p>It wasn't that he didn't care about Kyouko... Of course he cared about Kyouko. She was special to him, beyond belief. But Kyousuke cared about her, too, and he didn't seem to think it would hurt her, for whatever reason... Maybe he planned to keep it from her... But he hadn't really hidden his attraction to Izumi so far, so maybe not... She hadn't so much as blinked when Kyousuke wanted to get naked with Izumi in the bath, after all. Maybe Kyousuke believed she was open minded enough to accept even this. </p><p>Even this... Swallowing heavily, Izumi took a moment to really, truly consider what he was doing. This wasn't just another guy... This was a man, a father, and Kyouko's father, all in one. If he was feeling a sense of hesitation, of shyness, of...guilt...maybe, just maybe, it was a mistake...</p><p>No sooner was the thought born than Kyousuke raised his face from Izumi's nipple, which he had been lewdly tonguing as Izumi's thoughts spiraled. The subtle curve of that cheeky smile tugged at Izumi's heart strings and he knew he wouldn't regret a thing, even if Kyouko hated him for it. He hoped it wouldn't come to that. He also hoped Kyousuke wouldn't change his mind, because now the possibility was broached, Izumi couldn't imagine ever pretending he didn't want this again.</p><p>"I've never met anyone like you," Kyousuke murmured, his hand creeping down Izumi's belly, digging under the waistband of his shorts... "I've never met anyone so like me. No wonder Kyouko likes you." Like a sudden storm breaking right overhead, Kyousuke's expression darkened devastatingly. "If you ever sleep around on her, I'll smash your balls."</p><p>The fear was only momentary, as Kyousuke's fingers curled around said balls in the next instant, but it was a good kind of pressure, the kind that made Izumi's erection twitch in approval. Regardless of what that expression said, he could tell from Kyousuke's tone that the threat wasn't imminent—that current activities didn't factor in.</p><p>"What do you think we're doing right now?" groaned Izumi, rolling his hips up into Kyousuke's grip. </p><p>Did Kyousuke's grip somehow not extend to reality itself? Did he really not recognize the irony of his threat?</p><p>"I'm her papa. I don't count. It's my duty to protect her."</p><p>How could he say that with such conviction? And how could it be that Izumi simply accepted it, as if he'd said something perfectly logical? There was no logic, anymore. Izumi didn't even know what logic was.</p><p>Sliding Izumi's underwear down and divesting his lower half of clothing, altogether, Kyousuke kissed his way lower until his nose dipped into Izumi's belly button. His breath was like steam on sensitive skin as he whispered, "I'll teach you how to be a good lover...so one day, you can be, to her. But for now... For now, you can channel all those hormonal instincts toward me."</p><p>Okay, sure, it was unconventional...but at least it was logic Izumi could follow. Not that he held onto it for very long, because Kyousuke's mouth on his aroused flesh left little room for reason.</p><p>Everyone was different. Everyone was unique. Kyousuke was by far the most unique individual Izumi had ever met, or may ever meet. He was incredible. He made Izumi feel as if anything was possible. He made Izumi feel incredible.</p><p>Knowing that he was attracted to other men and acting on it were totally different things, just as being attracted to Kyouko and actually making a move on her were completely different scenarios. Having a man between his thighs, mouth wrapped around him and driving him mad with lust was completely new to Izumi. He began to imagine other things he might enjoy... Other things he wanted Kyousuke to do to him. </p><p>He didn't know much at all about sex between two men, only that it involved anal and meant one of them would have to be on the receiving end. He'd never considered that before. He'd always thought of sex as being something he would do one day, but that he would be the one making love to a woman, or possibly another guy, if he stopped to think about it... But it never even occurred to him he might have sex with a dominating personality like Kyousuke... So what did that mean?</p><p>As Kyousuke sucked and slurped, his tongue adding to the indescribable sensation of being drawn into a vacuum, Izumi began to experiment in his mind's eye. He tried to imagine what it would feel like to have Kyousuke inside of him, or to plunge into Kyousuke's ass. He even imagined what Kyousuke might taste like, or what his ball sac might feel like against the roof of Izumi's mouth if he sucked on it like Kyousuke was doing now... Then, Kyousuke's tongue slid downward, lapping at his hole, and Izumi gasped, his eyes widening.</p><p>"Wait, don't—!" he warned.</p><p>Kyousuke stopped, his breath beating against Izumi's trembling backside. He let out a puff of air from his nose, and Izumi jerked in reaction.</p><p>"If you're uncomfortable, I'll stop...but that's not it, is it? You're enjoying this, aren't you?"</p><p>Jaw locked, Izumi nodded enthusiastically, but he still wasn't sure if they should continue. "I just... I don't know if you should... I mean... Is it safe? To put your tongue... I mean... I'm not..."</p><p>One syllable of a chuckle burst from from Kyousuke before he abruptly got to his feet, moving around in the dark. Izumi waited in silence, afraid he had blown it with his naivety, but then Kyousuke lay back down on his belly between Izumi's thighs, peeling open the packet of a wet tissue.</p><p>"It's nothing to be ashamed of," he murmured, "But if it makes you feel more comfortable..." Gently and systematically, he wiped the burning hot flesh of Izumi's ass and thighs down with the cool, moist cloth, paying special attention to the puckered ring that was clamped tight with resistance. "Relax," Kyousuke breathed. He pressed the wet tissue firmly against Izumi's hole, holding it there until Izumi sighed out a breath and tried to release the tension from his hips. </p><p>Little by little, Kyousuke began to move the tissue against the slowly relaxing cavity until he was able to press it inside with the tip of his finger. Using the cloth as a buffer, he started moving his finger in a tiny circle, putting just the slightest bit of pressure against the gradually loosening walls until he could poke the tissue in further. He didn't press it in all the way, though, soon tugging it free and replacing both finger and tissue with his tongue.</p><p>Izumi moaned, quickly clamping a hand over his own mouth to stifle the sound. Just because he was resolved to do this didn't mean he wanted Kyouko—or worse, Yuriko or Souta—to find them like this. They were right there in the living room, out in the open, completely exposed... He was completely exposed. Suppressing his urge to express what he was feeling in sound only made the sensation all the more potent as Kyousuke's tongue swirled and dipped, slathering Izumi's insides with saliva and pressing against muscles unaccustomed to such foreign attention. The very thought that anyone could come out of their room and see that very tableau made his insides squirm with conflicted excitement.</p><p>"I'm too close," he hissed in warning.</p><p>Kyousuke's tongue withdrew, gently circling his hole as it closed up once more. He gazed up at Izumi, past the rocket-like organ in front of his nose.</p><p>"You masturbate a lot?"</p><p>Izumi nodded, wondering if that was the sort of thing he was supposed to blush and stammer about. It was healthy, though, and it usually kept him from doing stupid things like getting down and dirty with people's dad's in the living room in the middle of the night.</p><p>"I know my threshold," he said, aware that he was still riding the edge even though Kyousuke was only touching his thighs at present. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, feeling a shiver run down his spine. Then, his lashes slowly parted and he pinned Kyousuke with what he hoped was a stern look. "How far do you intend to take this?"</p><p>The slow, lascivious grin that crept across Kyousuke's lips almost tipped the scales. Izumi's length bobbed ominously. </p><p>"How far do you mean to let me?" Kyousuke responded, sitting up and cupping his own, bulging groin in indication of his hopes.</p><p>Izumi took several breaths before answering. "What if...? What if I want to be on top?" he wheezed, his heart racing with excitement at the very prospect. There was no way Kyousuke would go for it, but...</p><p>"That's probably for the best," Kyousuke said, looking perfectly pleased, as though receiving a pleasant surprise. "I doubt you'd be able to keep quiet your first time on the bottom... But first, we'd better lighten the load."</p><p>Bearing down on Izumi even as he shed his own sleep-wear from his lower body in the blink of an eye, Kyousuke ground his stiff cock into Izumi's, clamping his hand over a gaping mouth beginning to emit a high pitched whine. Izumi had had no idea he could or would make a sound like that, and it was as much the shock of his own weakness as the feel of Kyousuke ramming into him that made him lose control. His body seized up and he shook hard, fighting to swallow a cry of ecstasy.</p><p>As he came down from the peak of tension, Kyousuke's breath tickled his ear before that nasty tongue tasted the empty holes of his piercings, one by one. A ragged sigh shuddered through Izumi's throat as he wound his arms around Kyousuke's waist and gently rubbed their bodies together. It was the quietest way he knew to express his appreciation.</p><p>After carefully bringing his teeth together in a soft bite to Izumi's ear lobe, Kyousuke rolled off to the side, stretching out on his own futon. He pulled off his shirt, showing off his body.</p><p>"You know where Yuriko keeps the cooking oil?" he asked.</p><p>Izumi nodded, frowning.</p><p>"Go get it for me, would you?"</p><p>Padding quietly through the house, Izumi tried to make sense of the request. It didn't take too long. He could still feel Kyousuke's saliva between his ass cheeks. Oil would make it a lot easier to slide something that wasn't naturally wet up there... Was it safe to use cooking oils, though? Some oils were blended with chili and the like... Spotting a big jar of coconut oil near the stove, Izumi read the label. Still not quite sure what he should be looking for, he opened the lid and scooped a little onto his finger. It was cool, soothing, and very slick. He licked it. It tasted okay, too. He kind of liked the scent of coconut.</p><p>"Oh, good choice," praised Kyousuke, eagerly unscrewing the jar and dipping his fingers in. In the warmth of the recent weather, it was in a convenient, liquid state. "Watch what I'm gonna do, okay?"</p><p>With little preamble, he lay back and arched his knees, lifting his butt off the ground and reaching around to it. He rubbed a generous amount of oil around his entrance and then dipped his fingers inside. It seemed almost too easy, compared to how large just the tip of one finger had felt to Izumi. He watched
 with fascination as two whole fingers disappeared inside of Kyousuke.</p><p>Taking up some oil on his own fingers, Izumi silently sought permission from the man, who immediately removed his own fingers and spread his legs wider. Only when he was worming his fingers into Hori-papa's body did it occur to Izumi that he was touching the inside of another man's asshole. It didn't seem as awful to him as it might have before Kyousuke's tongue had delved into his own body. Rather, the way his fingers slid deeper with every swell of breath was highly erotic, and the heat that pressed in on his fingers from all sides made him crave the same pressure around his penis. The soft, subtle fluctuation of the muscles inside of Kyousuke made Izumi's heart flutter, and he soon found himself plunging three fingers in and out, dragging the pads along soft tissue that desperately gripped back.</p><p>"We don't...have...all night," Kyousuke panted.</p><p>Both reluctant and rigid with anticipation, all at once, Izumi let his fingers slip free, taking Kyousuke's outstretched hand and going with the tug that pulled him over the older man's body. He settled between splayed thighs.</p><p>"Are you sure about this?" he asked, his hard cock crammed up against Kyousuke's balls.</p><p>"Are you?" Kyousuke retorted, his voice ringing with amusement.</p><p>Izumi nodded, and a moment later, the man took hold of him, stroking him with slick fingers and pulling him to the right spot, seamlessly feeding him in until he could feel those tight, inner walls contracting around him, pulling him deeper. Burying his face in Kyousuke's neck, Izumi fought back a moan in favor of a series of whimpers. Kyousuke's hands were on his buttocks and neck alike, both applying firm pressure. The hand tangled in his hair encouraged Izumi to smother his exhalations in slightly sweaty skin and tobacco-scented grey locks. The hand on his backside kneaded and pulled, encouraging him ever deeper.</p><p>When he was in as deep as he could go, Izumi lay in Kyousuke's arms, breathing heavily and feeling every part of Kyousuke around and under him. This kind of intimacy was a little overwhelming. He was glad he could experience it with someone who could wait for him to adjust. If he was feeling these things for the first time with Kyouko, he was afraid he might hurt or disappoint her.</p><p>Kyousuke's fingers bunched in Izumi's hair all of a sudden, pulling it up into a half tail and dragging Izumi's head back, as well. The action surprised him, but ignited something in his belly, and he growled softly, diving for Kyousuke's lips and kissing the man fiercely. The painful tug at the base of his skull only fueled the fire. As their tongues battled, Izumi got his arms under him and began to rock, dragging his hips back a little before driving them back in until the motion grew so steep and rough he was in danger of biting something, be it Kyousuke's tongue or his own. </p><p>Breaking the kiss, he pulled away, shaking out his hair as he sat up, steadying himself on his knees and thrusting with his hips. Pulling his shirt off and dragging his hair over one shoulder, he arched his back and began rocking harder and faster. He grit his teeth together tightly, straining his neck back as his body sang with pleasure.</p><p>When he looked down again, the sight that greeted him shocked him into slowing almost to a halt. Kyousuke's body was taut, thick ropes of veins down his neck and chest displaying the pressure coursing through him as he bit into his lip, a little trickle of blood running into the corner of his mouth. His eyes were half closed but the pupils were blown, making him look utterly wild as damp hair stuck to his face and framed his handsome features.</p><p>All of a sudden, it hit Izumi just how gorgeous this man was. All this time, he'd been turned on by Kyousuke's alluring attitude and fascinating thought process, but looking down and observing only the physical specimen, Izumi found himself ripe with desire. Kyousuke was exactly what he would imagine a fallen angel to look like, and just as rife with temptation.</p><p>When Kyousuke held up his hands, Izumi pressed his own into them for balance, and began to snap his hips back and forth, slamming home with every thrust until his vision started to blur and his blood roared in his ears. The moment he began to cum, Kyousuke surged upward and wrapped his head up in strong arms, holding him against a firm chest so that the cry that escaped him was muffled by flesh. Then, Kyousuke himself began to jerk, his hips spasming as he erupted against Izumi's belly, smattering them both with his seed.</p><p>They sat frozen like that until the tension drained from each of them, sweat cooling on their skin. Surprised, Izumi realized that his lashes were damp with tears as well as sweat. He sniffled, pulling away from Kyousuke to get more air.</p><p>A gentle finger brushed the underside of his lashes, and then stroked down his temple, before Kyousuke kissed him softly. Izumi tilted his head back to meet that kiss as his heart seemed to swell.</p><p>Everyone was different. Everyone was unique. It was a rare thing to find someone whose unique differences could be so compatible with one's own.</p><p>"What now?" he asked.</p><p>"We clean ourselves up and get some sleep," Kyousuke murmured. "Even Kyouko might judge our appearances if she found us like this in the morning."</p><p>"What do I tell her?" Izumi asked, a touch of fear finally creeping into his tone.</p><p>"Tell her..." Kyousuke smirked. "Tell her that 'Horimiya' has a nice ring to it, and you wouldn't have it any other way." His forehead crashing into Kyousuke's shoulder, Izumi realized he was a fool to expect a more serious answer from this man. "And then tell her you're not having sex with her until you get married."</p><p>Horimiya was very different. Horimiya was exceptionally unique. Even from the other Horimiya.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And that's a wrap!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>